Love on the Field
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: AU: Garfield Logan is the local soccer star at Jump City High, but what happens when he meets social outcast and teen rebel Raven Roth? Please, No Flames. RxR!
1. Gar Logan

**Hey guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**So Disclaimer:**

**I in no way own Teen Titans, nor probably ever will.**

**Now that that's over, **

**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Garfield Logan loved the cheers of the crowd as he stormed down the field.

"Let's go Logan!"

"Woo! Go Logan!"

"You can do it Logan!"

The crowds always gave him such energy, such adrenaline; he loved every moment.

"SHOOT!"

He kicked the ball into the net, the crowd cheered and Garfield stood, basking in the limelight.

"LOGAN!"

The blonde looked up into the angry face of his Civics teacher, as the surrounding students chuckled; amused at the boy's antics.

"I'm sorry what was that Mrs. Errington?"

The woman sighed as the boy smiled at her.

"Mr. Logan, please try to pay attention to more than soccer whilst you're in my class if you'd please."

The teen nodded as the bell rang and the rest of the class filed out through the door.

"And Mr. Logan" the teacher's voice rang out, causing the blonde to once again turn towards the older woman.

She smiled.

"Good Luck on the game this Friday."

Gar smiled and nodded as he walked out of class and headed to soccer practice.

To his friends, he was Gar.

To Jump City he was Garfield Logan, the 17-year-old captain and soccer star of the Jump City High Titans.

He moved here from Upper Lumumba when he was 12 after his parents Mark and Marie Logan had died in a boating accident.

Afterwards he was lucky enough move in with his Aunt and Uncle Steve and Rita.

When he entered high school he had shown exception skills as a right midfielder and had ended up playing the same position ever since.

Now?

Now he was a star; but like all stars he would eventually fall out of the sky.

**So ch. 1!**

**What did you guys think?**

**I know it was very catching or fast paced or anything of the like, but I hope you guys can bear with me for the next few chapters or so!**

**Haha**

**So please RxR!**

**Spidey Out!**


	2. Meeting Raven Roth

**Hello Again Fanfiction Dot Net!**

**Haha**

**So umm, yeah I felt bad with leaving you guys with just Ch. 1 of my new story so here's Chapter 2!**

**So once again Disclaimer: I'm positive I have made it near a hundred percent clear that I in no way own Teen Titans.**

**So enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gar sighed contently as he stepped out of the showers after practice.

'_Hot showers are the best.'_ He thought happily.

He walked over to his locker and quickly got in his jeans and shirt, it was as he was tying up his shoes that somebody put him in a choke hold.

"Sup buddy!"

Gar chuckled as he shrugged his friend off, his blonde locks falling into his face.

"Hey Parker" and then he turned and nodded, "Hey Noah"

Parker grinned as his twin simply nodded in acknowledgement before returning to the book he held in his hands.

Ah yes, the Cunningham twins.

Parker and Noah had been the blonde's best friends since he'd joined the team as a freshman.

Noah-the older of the two- was 5'11 with brunette hair and hazel eyes. The most calm and collected on the entire team; Noah played the goalie; and held three records. Most goals blocked in school history, most books read in a single year and because of the bet, he also held the most goals blocked in a single game…..while reading.

Parker-the younger brother- was 6'1 with hazel eyes, and thanks to a hair-dying spree; his naturally brunette hair was now a bleach blonde color, also unlike how his brother, instead of having his hair fringe over his forehead he had it gelled into a fauxhawk. Parker was a nationally ranked center defender who held the record for being the first person to ever take off their cleat and tried to stab somebody.

But in his own defense, they really shouldn't have tried tackling his brother.

The three friends had all started to walk out of the locker room when Gar stopped; his breath catching in his throat.

Across the school had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Pale skin, with purple tinted hair and amethyst eyes; the girl sat idly in the courtyard on an isolated stone bench with a book held up to her chest.

She was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a grey V-neck and ballet flats, but she even made that look beautiful.

The teen looked over to his two friends before looking back at the girl.

"Who's that?" he asked breathlessly.

Parker looked at him curiously before following his eyes and spotting the girl.

"That's Raven Roth she's a senior like us, she's-"

"-Friends with Barbara Gordon, Kori Anders, Karen Beecher and Jenny Hexinton. She's usually a loner and always has a book." Noah finished for Parker.

Before, the fact that they used to finish each other's sentences really freaked Gar out, but now he just grew to accept the fact.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Not a good idea man." The taller teen shook his head, "One time, I tried talking to her at lunch and she dumped her chocolate pudding in my hair."

Parker frowned, "She also got in on my Liverpool shirt."

Gar laughed, before flashing his friends a wink and walking towards the girl much to the amusement of the twins.

As he approached her, he couldn't help but grow more nervous the closer he came. As he finally stood in front of her he found his courage completely leave him; making him foolishly stand before the girl without saying so much as a word.

Sighing, Raven looked up and glared in annoyance.

"May I help you? She drawled monotonously.

Getting temporarily lost in her eyes the blonde shook himself out of his daze and smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Gar, and I was wondering if you would like to-"

"No." the girl simply stated before returning back to her book.

"But-"

"Look Gar, you're obviously used to girls falling to your feet and doing whatever you ask them, but I'm not interested; so just find someone else to do your homework."

"I think you have the wrong idea you see-"

"Look, just find someone else." She stated frustratingly.

"But-"

"I said no!" she yelled, causing several people to turns towards the two teens.

Gar blushed before waving at them sheepishly before turning back towards the girl.

"Raven, I have 3.9 G.P.A and I have a full-ride to UCLA."

The girl blushed as she mumbled out a soft "Oh."

"I was wondering if y-you like to….hang out?" he asked, his voice coming out high and scratchy, something it hadn't been since he was fourteen.

The girl looked at him oddly before closing her book and packing her things.

"No"

"But-"

"Look you seem…nice, but the answer is no."

She had quickly put away her belongings and had slung her back over her shoulders before hurrying away from the bewildered teen.

Gar watched as the girl walked away; his friends walking over as she left.

Parker slung an arm around the saddened blonde's shoulder.

"Dude, she just blew you off!" the older blonde yelled, surprised.

"But it's alright mate, there's other fish in the sea."

Gar shook his head as he shrugged his friend off.

He'd get to know Raven Roth,

Whether she liked it or not.

**So Ch.2!**

**Whatcha guys think?**

**Please RxR**

**And stay tuned for Ch. 3!**

**Spidey Out!**


	3. The game and an unexepected invitation

**Hey guys!**

**So this is ch.3 for Love on the Field!**

**So once again Disclaimer:**

**I still don't own teen titans.**

**So without any further ado**

**Please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gar quickly laced up his cleats before sitting against his locker and breathing deeply as his eyes closed.

He opened them seconds later to see his friends Parker and Noah quickly lacing each other's cleats up and shrugging on their Jerseys, Parker in his signature number 23 and Noah sporting number 13.

He grinned before pulling on his own jersey that held the number 7-his lucky number- and placing the red captain arm-band onto his left bicep.

It was time.

Raven sighed as she sat uncomfortably on the school bleachers for their high school soccer game.

Which of course her best friend just had to drag her too

"Is this not most fun friend Raven?"

The Goth just sighed once more; Kori Anders had been her friend for as long as she could remember, she also spoke like that for as long as she remembered.

"Why are we here again Kor?" the teen asked tiredly.

The redhead grinned with excitement.

"To watch boyfriend Dick's game!"

Of course, Kori's boyfriend Dick Grayson was unfortunately on the Varsity Soccer Team. That's why she had to be here.

"Kori! Raven!"

The two girls looked over towards the voice to see their close friend Barbara Gordon waving happily as she made her way over to them.

"Hey girls, what brings you here?" the redhead flashed a smile.

Kori smiled in return as she happily replied. "Boyfriend Dick asked me to come"

"So naturally she dragged me with her." The dark girl drawled.

The older teen chuckled at her friend's misfortune before turning her sights towards the game.

"So what brings you here babs?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm sorry what was that?" the redhead asked distractedly.

Kori giggled and Raven looked on confused as their friend's smile grew.

Looking out at the field she saw a tall teen running down the field with an identical teen following him to the end of one field.

Babs looked up and blushed, "What?"

The two girls laughed before looking down at the field once again.

Raven's breath caught in her throat as she saw a familiar blonde teen grinning at the other team captain.

"Friend Raven? Do you know him?"

The Goth snapped out of her daze and shook her friend, now watching the game with interest.

'_Gar Logan, just who exactly are you?'_

As the game winded down, with the titans winning 2-0, Raven looked down in awe at the blonde teen's performance.

Barbara giggled at her friend.

"See anything you like Rae?"

The girl blushed and she turned to glare at her friend.

"You still haven't told me why you came to the game."

The redhead blushed and before she could reply she was cut off by a multitude of fangirlish squeals.

Turning around Raven felt her face turn an even deeper shade of red as her eyes were drawn to the field.

The Cunningham twins had a gamely tradition. After every game the two would go up to a person they outmatched and swap their jerseys with another player from the other team.

The reason why so many girls came to the games; was rather simple

The loved to ogle at the twin's six packs and shirtless-ness

Raven and Kori turned once again towards their friend to see her staring intently at the younger Cunningham, a starry-eyed expression on her face.

The Goth smirked.

"You have some drool."

The redhead snapped up out of her daze and looked wiped at her mouth before glaring at her friend.

"That was mean."

Raven and Kori just laughed, as they walked down the bleachers to go meet up with Kori's boyfriend.

Back in the locker room Gar chuckled with his friends Parker, Noah and Dick.

"That was such a great game!" the blonde grinned widely.

"Yep! Man I can't believe how fast you stopped that striker Parks!"

The teen grinned as he switched into a pair of black adidas, matching jeans and a Carragher Liverpool Jersey.

"Well let's not forget the amazing teamwork of our captain and are top striker!"

Dick and Gar grinned and high-fived, "You know that's right!"

They all looked at Noah for his input only to find that he was reading.

The brunette looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Um…..good job?"

They all accepted his answer and went back to their conversation.

"Hey my girlfriend and I are going out to celebrate, her friends are coming you guys wanna come with?"

The blackette asked as he slipped on his shirt.

The others shrugged before all walking out of the locker rooms to meet up with Dick's girlfriend.

Two of them not knowing that they would meet the loves of their lives

**So that's Ch.3!**

**Whatcha think?**

**Please RxR!**

**And stay tuned for ch.4!**

**Spidey out!**


	4. Dinner with friends

**Hello my fanfiction people!**

**How are you guys doing tonight?**

**So this is Ch. 4 of Love on the field!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own teen titans.**

**So now enjoy this work of fiction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Gar, Dick, Parker and Noah laughed as they walked out of the locker rooms and went over to meet Dick's girlfriend Kori.

"Do we have to go?" Barbara and Raven whined as the Redhead dragged her two friends behind her.

"Yes! You must come with us to the sitting location of golden arches that offers the consumption of food at a reasonable pricing!"

The other redhead looked at her friend oddly as Raven quickly translated.

"You mean McDonalds?"

"Yes! The Mick of Donald's!" Kori agreed happily.

The two girls just sighed as they followed their friend. Seven years they've known her and she still hasn't broken out of her speech problem.

As they turned the corner they spotted Kori's boyfriend talking with his friends.

"Boyfriend Richard!"

The blackette turned just in time for his girlfriend to glomp him, giggling as he twirled her around before taking her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Dude, You play soccer! Save the tonsil hockey for later!" Parker laughed as the two teens blushed bright red, his friend glaring at him.

"I'd have to agree with him." Gar chuckled, nudging Noah with his Elbow.

"See No Evil…see no evil…eyes…not….burning!…." The twin whimpered shakily holding his book in front of his face.

Everyone looked at the brunette wide-eyed as his younger brother sighed and sympathetically patting him on the back.

"He's uncomfortable with PDA" he explained.

The teens nodded slowly before Dick remembered something.

"Oh that's right, Kori is it ok if my friends come?"

"Of Course! Now friends Raven and Barbara won't feel like the wheel of three!"

Dick laughed as he kissed his girlfriend's nose, causing her to giggle.

"So Kori, Raven, Babs, this is Gar, Parker and Noah."

The redheaded Babs smiled shyly as she shook hands with the tall blonde.

"Hi"

Parker Grinned, "Hi"

The shorter blonde smirked as he walked up to the withdrawn Goth.

"Hello again"

"Hello" she replied curtly, her mood turning annoyed.

"Shall we go now?"

Everyone looked up to see Noah fidgeting with his keys.

"Oh that's right! Who's riding with who?"

"I've got room for one more on my bike." Parker jumped in.

"I'll go with Parker!" Barbara exclaimed excitedly, drawing her friends' attention before she blushed and added in a smaller voice. "I mean uh….can you take me?"

Parker grinned,

"I don't know…it's a Ducati, you sure you can handle it?" The blonde teased.

The redhead nodded excitedly.

"And I shall go with Boyfriend Dick on his Bike." Kori smiled.

"I'm taking my car." Noah sighed, before walking off.

"Guess that leaves you with me Beautiful" Gar winked as Raven glared, a blush forming on her cheeks as she followed the teen to his Dodge Viper.

As soon as the Dick, Kori, Raven and Gar arrived they were surprised to find their other friends already sitting down and eating.

"How'd you all get her so fast?" the blackette exclaimed in surprise.

Babs just giggled while the blonde just looked at him.

"Dude…Du-Ca-Ti!" he spoke slowly accenting the syllables causing the redhead to giggle more.

The teen just rolled his eyes before looking at the reserved teen who was reading his book.

"I drove my car."

"But its ancient." Gar screamed, surprised that something so old could smoke his 2012 viper.

At this Noah actually put down his book and glared at his friend, causing the blonde to stare in shock.

"Don't EVER talk about Sophie that way." He said in a deadly voice, before returning to his book.

As soon as everyone sat down- Gar keeping his distance from the brunette twin- Kori asked curiously.

"Who is the Sophie?"

"That's his Car's name." Parker replied as he ate a fry off of Barbara's plate.

"Hey!" she giggled dipping one of her fries into his chocolate shake causing the blonde to grin and wink at her.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the two before Gar flashed Raven a grin.

"So….how are you?"

"I'm fine…you played very well" she complimented shyly as she stirred the straw of her ice tea around.

The teen grinned wider as he beamed at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If I knew you'd have been there I would of tried to show off."

The girl rolled her eyes, slapping his arm-although only half-heartedly since there WAS a blush adorning her face.

The casual conversation was broken as a loud rendition of the song 'I Touch Myself' went off.

Blushing Parker picked up his cell and hit the call button.

"Hello?" his grin faded.

"Molly?" he asked

"I'll be right there!"

He quickly got up and left some bills on the table.

"That's for me and Barbara's food, sorry guys but I gotta jet!"

And he took off.

Not noticing the heartbroken redhead.

**OOOH! Cliff Hanger!**

**Who's Molly?**

**Will Gar and Raven ever get together?**

**Will Parker and Babs?**

**Will Noah ever stop reading?**

**Will I stop asking a bunch of questions you may or may not know the answer too?**

**Rhetorical.**

**Haha**

**Please Review and stay tuned for Ch.5!**

**Spidey Out!**


	5. Slaps, Bets, and Puppy Love

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the wait my computer was on the fritz for 2 weeks and for the time before that I was just being lazy…**

**But now without further ado here is Ch. 5 for love on the field!**

**So I don't think I should do a disclaimer….since everyone already knows I sadly don't own teen titans…(disclaimer)**

**So, please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

"BABS! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

The redheaded girl known as Barbara Gordon simply glared at the blonde before stomping off, the teen hurriedly following after her.

"Look, if this is about the dinner thing-"

"No this is about the LYING thing!"

The boy stopped and gently grasped her arm, looking at her confusedly.

"Lying thing?"

Barbara glared once more as she hissed out, "Yes the lying thing! It's bad enough you made me think you liked me, but it's even worse that you're pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" the boy screamed in frustration.

"MOLLY!" the redhead screamed causing the boy to step back in shock.

"What about Molly?"

"I can't believe you! You're nothing more than a stupid two-timing jerk!"

"Babs I-"

**SLAP!**

The entire school hallway fell silent as the barely 5'4 girl slapped the 6'1 teen across the face. HARD.

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU PARKER CUNNINGHAM! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! WHY DON'T YOU DO ALL THE GIRLS A FAVOR AND JUMP IN A DITCH!"

Tears pouring down her pale face the girl ran away leaving a sad jock in her wake.

At lunch a certain Goth girl was rather happily reading a HP Lovecraft novel when a rather annoyingly adorable- though she'd never tell HIM that- soccer captain sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey Rae! watcha readin?"

The girl in question sighed, before casting a withering glance the boy's way.

"It's Raven, Gar; two syllables. And what I'm reading is known as a book, I understand you being a jock means this is probably the first time you've ever seen one."

The blonde chuckled good naturedly as Raven held back a smile and resumed reading.

"You know I find that jock-book comment rather hurtful." A voice deadpanned.

The two teens jumped as they noticed Noah sitting across from them a rather large novel in his hands and a Italia Futbol hoodie on. Both were thinking along the same lines.

'_When the hell did he get here!'_

'_Dude! Why can't I have sick Ninja skills like that?'_

….ok maybe not so similar thoughts.

Gar turned back to the reading girl and smiled.

"So wanna go to the movies with me this Friday?"

The girl stumbled on the page she was reading and suppressed a blush as she turned toward the grinning blonde.

"You mean like a date?"

The boy nodded.

Raven smirked.

"Gar the day I go on a date with you is the day you can actually prove me wrong on something. Which in itself is short of a miracle."

The blonde pouted, causing the girl's inner fangirl to coo adoringly before he caught sight of Babs and raised an eyebrow.

"Why does Babs look both pissed-off and on the verge of tears?"

"Ask your two-timing cheating jerk of a friend"

The blonde's eyebrow rose higher.

"Who?"

"She is talking about Jerk Parker Friend Gar." Kori chimed in as she sat down next to Noah, her boyfriend Dick sitting right next to her.

Gar's face turned into a frown.

"What did Parker do?"

The two girls glared at the teen causing him to sweatdrop.

"He was going out with that skank named Molly and totally flirting with Babs!"

The boy looked shocked.

"Wait are you talking about last night? When he was talking about Mo-"

He stopped and smirked.

"Hey Rae, let's make a bet."

Raven stared at him blankly.

"A Bet?"

"Yeah, a bet, I bet by the end of the day Babs will want to find Parker and apologize."

Both the girls looked at the teen and laughed.

"Oh this is rich. What do you get if you win?"

Gar's smirk widened.

"You go on a date with me Friday."

The girl looked thoughtful.

"Fine, but if I win you have to run 5 laps around the school….naked" the Goth Smirked.

Blushing slightly the jock chuckled and nodded.

"Deal"

As Babs walked up to the group- an almost permanent looking scowl on her face- Gar looked around curiously and nonchalantly stated.

"Hey Noah, have you seen Parker? The last time I saw him it looked like his dog died."

At the sound of the teen's name, the redhead's scowl deepened as Noah looked up indifferently.

"You mean Molly? She's fine, Parker was able to pick her up last night; luckily they were able to catch it in time."

All the girls looked up at this tidbit of info.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked, Curiosity replacing her anger.

The brunette sighed, mumbling something that sounded much like 'troublesome' as he spoke.

"Molly is a border collie puppy that my brother rescued from the pound. They were going to euthanize her before when he adopted her." Starfire gasped at the word and both Babs and Raven were looking more and more ashamed.

"She had unfortunately caught Parvo while she was at the pound and Parker had rushed her to the vet, she stayed there for two weeks before they called him last night saying that she was alright."

Babs looked down as did the other two girls.

Gar nodded and asked, "Do you know where he is? It's not like him to skip his favorite period of the day."

Noah sighed again as he lazily flipped a page.

"He went home early, saying something about Molly, jumping in a ditch and broken hearted. I'm not really sure he was mumbling most of it."

Babs looked even more ashamed and with a shaky voice asked,

"Hey Noah? Do you think you can give me a ride over to your house? I need to talk with your brother."

Noah smiled lazily.

"I think that's just what he needs, he quite fancies you ya know?"

The redhead blushed before she frowned again.

"I don't know how much he fancies me right now."

Noah laughed.

"I can fix that, you just have to tell him this line-"

Tuning out of the conversation Gar turned to Raven, who frowned.

"You cheated"

The blonde smirked.

"Pick you up Friday at seven"

He winked before walking off, leaving a rather frazzled Goth in his wake.

**-Later at the Cunningham's house-**

Parker sighed as the doorbell rang, tenderly scooping up molly by her belly and cradling her against his shoulder the teen shuffled to the front door; opening it to find the least-likely person he'd ever thought he'd see.

Babs grinned sheepishly as Parker answered the door.

"Do you have a Jersey? Cause I need your name and number." She giggled nervously as Parker fixed her a blank look.

The redhead inwardly cursed.

'_Freaking Noah! He said that Parker loved that cheesy line!'_

Looking back at the teen she saw him sporting a pair of Liverpool Shorts, Adidas Slides and a Jump City Soccer shirt, in his arms a cute puppy that was happily wagging its tail.

"Is this Molly?" she asked, a soft smile on her face as she stroked the dog's fur, causing the little border collie to shake happily as it tried to get more attention from the girl.

Giggling softly Babs looked back up at Parker- happily noticing a slight twitch of a smile on his lips- before she frowned noticing the rather notice bruise that spanned the good left side of his face.

"Look Parker I'm sorry about what happened today at school, I really don't hate you. I was just…So mad, I thought you liked me and I really like you and I've been going to the games for the past 4 years just because you were on the team-and you look so HOT shirtless and-"

Parker laughed happily causing the flustered girl to stop her rambling.

"I understand Babs, if it was me I'd probably be mad to so no worries."

She smiled up at him shyly.

"I still feel bad though…anyway I can make it up to you?"

Parker took on a mock thinking pose as he grinned devilishly at the girl causing her face to heat up.

"Well…..my face DOES really hurt." At this the girl winced before the boy's smile softened. "Would you mind kissing it better?"

Blushing at his request the girl nodded hastily before tentatively setting her lips to the boy's cheek and temple.

As she pulled away Parker couldn't help but smile.

"You know….my lips hurt too….."

Barbara couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh that sounds serious, it sounds like it may need some treatment"

As the two kissed, Noah grinned from his car.

He knew what he was talking about when it came to his brother

**So what did you guys think?**

**You all though Parker was a bad boy right?**

**Nope! Just a simple misunderstanding.**

**Haha**

**So please stay tuned for chapter 6!**

**And make sure to review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
